Strong-arm Johnson
by AstyrothENT
Summary: In which the author (astyrothgaming) is sucked inside one of his favorite anime, One Piece. With no Idea how to get out he joins the straw hats in hopes of them helping him find a way out. Along the way he discovers in the one piece universe he has strength that outmatches even Roronoa Zoro's. I do not follow the canon storyline and their are pairings.


**hello. this is my first fic so go easy on me. the concept is cool I guess but you might have to read the first chapter or two for the story to actually pick up. But before i get started there is something simple i need to get out of the way THERE WILL BE PAIRINGS. The main pairing that I plan on implementing into the story doesn't work unless i do this. All I need you to do is imagine that vivi stayed with the straw hats after the alabasta arc ended...thats it...that simple.**

**also I own nothing that has to do with one piece and its entire franchise.**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**(also after a while this story will have ABSOLUTLEY nothing to do with the canon storyline so you have been warned)**

**scene transition = )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
**

**perspective switch= ######**

**authors not equals= (A/N whatever i am going to say)**

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Chapter One**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

It was a late night as he slammed away on his keyboard. The words he produced didn't seem to click with him this particular evening and he would delete his work paragraphs

at a time. This was his life as a fan fiction author. And a very well renowned one at that. His name was Mason Johnson, and in the world of literature and more specifically fan

fiction he was a god. In real life...not so much. This particular project was an important one as it would be his 100th fan fiction. he had

uploaded 99 separate fan fictions to various other websites, but this would be his first uploaded to FF .com (A/N it was being weird and wouldn't let me put in the actual name of

the website :/) he wanted to make it special, memorable, he wanted to

make himself stand out on this website as much as he did on the others. For this one he was wearing his taiwanese carved ivory necklace: a gift from his uncle that he only

wore on special occasions. He was around halfway done with chapter 6 when fatigue suddenly sucker punched him in the gut. He looked at the clock and it was 4:00 in the

morning! _man I should probably get some sleep_ he thought _no wonder my writing sucks right now I'm tired as all hell_. Standing up straight the fifteen year old stalked through

the dark hallway separating him from his bedroom. Tossing himself onto his bed his eyes closed as soon as his head hit the pillow. _tomorrow _he thought _tomorrow I'm going to _

_spend all __day writing this __fic. _He closed his eyes and Immediately drifted off into a deep sleep.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

######

MASONS POV

My eyes snapped open as I felt a cold wind whip my face. "Where am I" I screamed aloud as I snapped my head around. My eyes where watering uncontrollably and I couldn't

stop blinking, but it was easy to tell that I was falling, and from somewhere HIGH. I looked down and what I saw baffled me beyond belief. As I looked down to where I was

falling, I saw that the ground was billowy and white. it swirled and puffed, riveted and bended like cloud. I was above the clouds. and whats more there was an island sitting

atop the clouds like a ship on the water. This large island-which was made of land mind you-was only one among many other islands, although they seemed to be made of

clouds. I then looked directly below me and saw that I was in a crash course for...a ship...a wooden ship like you would see in a pirate movie. I began flailing my arms helplessly

and screaming as loud as humanly possible. I saw movement on the ship. _Great _I thought _there are people on that boat. _"HEY" I screamed "HEY LOOK UP". I was close enough

I could see its crew more clearly, and they all raised their heads. As soon as they saw me two of them started to blow their gaskets. _great _I thought _I have their attention but _

_whats the use I just fell eight hundred feet there is no way I'm going to survive this._ Just as I reached the crows nest of the ship and thought I was done for I felt something

catch me. My fall didn't slow in the slightest and when whatever caught me landed on the deck of the boat the entire ship shook violently. Whoever or whatever just caught me

must be in some serious pain right now. I looked up and saw that a heavily muscled green haired man had been the one to save me... and he was perfectly fine. He set me

]down on my feet and I immediately turned around and knelt to his legs. I stared up at him from one knee "I just fell like eight hundred feet and you caught me... how are your

legs not broken?". He didn't answer. I stood up shakily, "where am I" I inquired the rest of the people on the ship, "whats going on".

The person who spoke up was a blonde haired man whose hair covered his left eye. He wore a tailored black suit and their was a cigarette dangling from his mouth. " we have

just as good as quess as you kid," he puffed his cigarette "as for where you are, your on the going merry the ship of the straw hat pirates."

My eyes snapped open wide. Straw hats... like from one piece. Then it clicked. I looked back at the green haired man: Zoro, and the blonde: Sanji. I then looked around the

rest of the ship and the astound faces of the pirates and distinguished the other straw hats, Nico Robin, Ussop, Chopper, Nami...VIVI? and Mokey D. Luffy.

I began to feel dizzy and stumbled over to the guard rail. Leaning over the side I emptied my stomach into the sea of snowy clouds and fell backwards onto the deck. My vision

blurred and I noticed that... I couldn't breathe. As my eye sight slowly faded to black I could hear the straw hats hustling around me. "turn the ship around we're taking him to

konis and her dad, this kid won't be able to stay on the ship if we try to enter the blue sea" it was a woman's voice...no a girl...vivi. I heard the begging of a refusal but I

lost consciousness before I could really hear what the other voice was saying.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

(still masons POV)

I awoke again startled awake by a cry for food. I sat up immediately and stared at the wall in front of me. The voice I heard, most likely monkey d. luffy, was coming from

another room. "oh so your awake." I turned my head to see vivi sitting in a chair next to my bed quietly reading a book. "Hey" I mumbled. She stood and stretched her hand out

"my names Vivi Neferatari" she said. _I know that_, "Mason Johnson" I shook her hand. She smiled happily at me. "Do you mind if I tell the others your awake", I shook my head

"no its fine." She smiled again and stepped out of the room. several moments later she returned with the straw hats a blonde girl-konis I remembered from the show-and her

father. "you almost died friend" said chopper, " you aren't used to the high altitudes of skypia and it made you very sick... you've been asleep with a deadly fever for five days."

my eyes widened. FIVE DAYS how could I have been asleep for five days, but more importantly how did I end up inside one of my favorite tv shows and how would I get back.

**And there we go chapter one finished! The writing might very well be amateur but I'm better at one shot poems than story-telling. The only reason Im writing this fic is because its been in my head for a while and I needed to get it down on paper. Never the less I hope you all enjoyed it. I will be posting again tomorrow hopefully and I'm going to really get this story rolling. Review for me because i need feedback. tell me about the strengths and weaknesses so far so that I can fix any problems early on in this story. **

**anyway Ill see you next chapter till then PEACE **

** -astyroth**


End file.
